


All of the Fun

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Arthur Morgan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, arthur has whiny bottom energy, maybe even a litttttle bit of, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: Charles and Arthur have a night, and a hotel room, to themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh. the first nsfw fic i've written in All Five Years of my fanfic career.....i hope u enjoy

Arthur slid the window open with a careful hand, crawling in and shutting it quietly behind him. 

"You could have used the stairs," Charles said, amused.

"That takes all of the fun out of it," Arthur whined, brushing himself off and leaning down to untie his boots. He kicked them to the side and looked around the hotel room. The light was low, but Arthur could see Charles clearly, standing by the wardrobe. 

"Does it, now?" 

Arthur unclipped his suspenders next, allowing them to drop behind him. He could find them later. "Yeah," he answered, "of course it does. You _know_ I love sneaking through second story windows." Charles laughed, and Arthur felt warmth bloom in his chest. It was always nice to see him smile. 

He made his way over to where Charles was hanging up his own suspenders and reached for his lover's hand, smiling back when he was granted the touch. 

"Almost as much as I love you," he crooned, pulling Charles toward him.

Another laugh. "I love you, too." He reached out to cradle Arthur's face. "Not as much as I love sneaking through second story windows, though." 

Arthur huffed out a laugh, leaning in until they weren't even an inch apart. "Anything I could say to win you over?" He asked. 

"Absolutely nothing," Charles answered. His tongue poked out from between his lips just the slightest bit to keep himself from smiling, and Arthur could feel his lungs constrict.

"What a shame," he murmured. "Guess I'll have to change your mind some other way." He closed the distance between them, stifling laughter against soft lips. It was a slow kiss at first, but with Charles so close, yet so far away, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Charles and press the two of them chest to chest. He deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up the muscular sides of the one he held most dear. When they paused for a breath, Arthur stepped backwards, taking Charles with him.

Arthur could feel the bed pressing into the back of his legs, almost as welcome of a pressure as Charles's body against his own. He slid his hands back down to plant them on Charles's waist.

“Please, Charles.” He fell back to sit on the bed, pulling Charles closer until he was standing between his legs.

Charles looked down at him, his eyes warm but tentative. “You sure?” 

Arthur squirmed under his gaze. “More sure than I’ve been about anything in my life.” He fumbled with his belt as Charles smiled. He leaned down, cradling Arthur’s face with his hands, and kissed him slow and deep as Arthur continued to undo his belt, finally pulling it out of the loops with something akin to a whimper. “Come on,” he whispered into Charles’s mouth. 

“My love,” he chided, “slow down.” He let go of Arthur’s face in favor of running his hands down Arthur’s sides. When he got to the hem of his shirt, he slid his fingers underneath, barely brushing against the skin before he paused. “You alright?”

Arthur reached up to grab at Charles’s own shirt. “Yes, keep going.” He received a hum in response, then warm hands were on his sides, nails digging in ever so gently. He made to lean back against the bed, and Charles followed, crawling on top of him as he laid down. He lifted Arthur’s shirt with careful hands, pulling away from Arthur’s lips to get the shirt over his head. He straddled Arthur’s hips and stayed close while he allowed Arthur to reciprocate, his fingers moving quickly to undo the buttons on Charles’s collar before he pulled the shirt off and threw it to the side. Once the shirt was gone, Charles tilted his head and sat back. Arthur felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine as a pang of heat punched him in the gut. 

“Arthur,” Charles murmured, his eyes roaming over Arthur’s bare chest with admiration, “oh, Arthur.” He leaned back down slowly, once Arthur started to squirm again, and placed a gentle kiss on his sternum. Arthur brought his hands up to twist into Charles’s long locks, unable to do anything except receive the affection.

His lips trailed down Arthur’s upper body slowly, leaving fire in their wake as Charles positioned himself between Arthur’s legs. After what felt to Arthur like years of taunting pleasure, Charles was pressing a final kiss to Arthur’s stomach, just below his navel, and gazing up at him expectantly. Arthur moved his hand to comb the hair away from Charles’s gorgeous face, his fingers raking over his forehead and staying just above his temple. 

“Please, Charles,” he repeated. Charles moved farther down, sliding himself off of the bed to get on his knees. He placed strong hands on Arthur’s hips and pulled, moving Arthur so that he was just barely still on the mattress. He made sure Arthur was comfortable with a glance that said more than he could say with words, then grabbed at Arthur’s pants, eyes locked on Arthur’s the whole time. 

His trousers slid down with no hassle, and Arthur took the time they were spared to pull Charles back up and kiss him deeply. He could feel his large hands holding Arthur’s sides with tender reverence. His hair hung over them, like layers of curtains secluding the two men, creating their own little bubble. Arthur kissed Charles like there was nothing else in the world that mattered more, biting gently at his lips, pressing bravely with his tongue. Eventually, they broke apart, and Arthur was viciously reminded of the all-encompassing heat that was pooling between his legs. A low whine escaped from his throat, and Charles took a moment to rub his thumb against the stubble on Arthur’s cheek before he returned to his previous spot, his broad shoulders pressing Arthur’s legs apart as he kneeled at the side of the bed. His hands slid down Arthur’s stomach, an intentional tease, Arthur knew, before stopping just against his hips. 

He prompted Charles to go on with a slight buck upwards, earning a chuckle. 

When Charles hooked his fingers under the waistband of Arthur’s undershorts, an excited hum escaped from the back of Arthur’s throat. He pulled the shorts down slowly, making sure to leave a line of kisses along the edge of Arthur’s happy trail as placation while he undressed him. His eyes slid upward, meeting Arthur’s, and Arthur nodded enthusiastically. “Please” he gasped, “don’t stop.” With one hand, Charles continued sliding the boxers down, letting go once Arthur started to kick them off, while the other hand planted itself firmly on the inside of Arthur’s thigh, high enough up that his fingers rested in the thick, coarse hair between Arthur’s legs. 

The heat was growing faster now, setting all of Arthur’s nerves alight as he watched Charles settle between his thighs. His other hand came back up, gently coaxing Arthur’s legs wider, as he watched for what Arthur assumed would be the slightest indication of hesitance on Arthur’s end. Arthur gave another nod, more subtle this time, and saw the corners of Charles’s mouth tilt upwards before his thumb brushed up against Arthur’s entrance, warm and slick and ready. 

Arthur caught the surprised glance Charles tried to hide, and felt a flicker of pride rise in his chest. “Told you I was ready,” he said quietly, rocking his hips forward into Charles’s hand. His legs rested upon Charles’s wide shoulders as Charles blinked up at him. 

“Told _you_ to be patient,” he finally answered, though he didn’t move his hand away. In fact, he moved forward, sliding his thumb up and over Arthur’s cock, which was already swollen and sensitive. Arthur let out a half-strangled noise, desperate and surprised. 

“Charles,” he whined, closing his eyes tight, though he would have loved to watch Charles pull him apart and put him back together again, “God, _please,_ I-”

He was cut off by Charles’s tongue replacing his thumb, hot and wet against his cock. Arthur’s entire body tensed, then relaxed as Charles shifted his arms to support Arthur’s hips. He held him steady, hands wrapping around to hold him down, as he worked his tongue in circles over Arthur’s cock. He set a pace, both for himself and for Arthur to rock into his mouth, then began to switch up his movements, letting his teeth drag over Arthur’s sensitive hood, teasing his tongue against Arthur’s entrance, and sucking gently at Arthur’s cock. All three actions earned a pleasantly surprised noise from Arthur, the way his hips jerked and his legs started to shake after a while signaling to Charles that he was getting close. 

Charles took him fully in his mouth then, running his tongue all of the way up the bottom of his cock and curling it around the tip as he sucked hard enough to elicit a pleasured groan from Arthur. He repeated the action, getting faster each time, as Arthur’s legs wrapped around his back and he frantically attempted to jerk his hips into Charles’s mouth, for just the slightest taste of release. 

He came with a gasp, rolling his hips to ride out the orgasm as Charles held onto him as if to keep him from floating away. Arthur sure felt like he could float after that, to be honest, his heart pounding and his entire body buzzing. 

Charles pulled back and gave Arthur a tender kiss on the inside of his thigh. Arthur laid there for a few minutes, vaguely aware of Charles at the side of the bed, the outline of his own cock visible through his jeans. 

“Charles,” he whispered, raising his head, “let me take care of that for you.” Charles glanced up at him before standing and slowly tugging his belt through the loops. 

Arthur tried to pull himself up on shaky legs, but the pleasure was still taking all of the energy from his body. He leaned against Charles for support even as he nudged his lover toward the wall. When Charles backed into it, shirtless and sweaty, Arthur dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“Your turn, cowboy,” he murmured, mouth twitching into a smirk. He slid Charles’s pants down, then paused for a moment, admiring the outline of Charles’s cock through his undershorts. He pressed a kiss to the wet spot where the head of his dick was leaking precum through the fabric, chuckling when Charles gasped and tried to keep from rutting his hips forward. “Where’s that patience now?” He asked, mouthing at Charles’s dick between words. 

“Spent it all waiting on you to calm down,” Charles hissed. One hand balled at his side while the other fisted into Arthur’s hair. He allowed Arthur to do as he wished, though, not attempting to shed his underwear or make Arthur go any faster. He had set the pace with Arthur, now it was Arthur’s turn. Besides, he wanted Arthur to be as comfortable as possible, and pushing him wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Arthur glanced up at him, heat already starting to flicker back up in his abdomen as he watched Charles slowly unravel. The front of his shorts were wet by that point, covered with Arthur’s saliva and his own precum, so Arthur decided to put a halt to the torture. “You doing okay?” He asked as he moved back onto his heels, fingers slipping under the waistband of Charles’s underwear. 

Charles gasped, his legs twitching as Arthur slid down the shorts to free his cock. “Yeah,” he breathed, “I’m great.” 

“Good.” Arthur let the shorts fall to join Charles’s pants at his ankles. He glanced up, seeing the near blissful expression on his face and his warm eyes half shut, and smiled to himself. “Do you want me to do anything specific, my dear?” He purred teasingly, earning a pull on his hair. He had almost gotten used to the weight of his hand against his temple, but the tug was a pleasant reminder. 

“For you to suck me off already,” Charles answered. 

Arthur grinned and leaned in. “Whatever you want, love.” 

It didn’t take much for Charles to get close, Arthur had barely started working his mouth down the tip of Charles’s hard cock when Charles was pulling on his hair again, his hips rocking forward. “Arthur,” Charles gasped, “I’m-” 

Arthur cut him off by pulling away quickly, a strand of saliva dangling from his lips. Charles whined, chasing after his denied orgasm. 

“ _Arthur_ , what the hell?” He opened his eyes and glared down at his lover, slighted from his loss. 

“I have a better idea,” Arthur said, standing up to be at eye level. The heat was coiling tight again, winding up and strangling his insides. “You trust me, yeah?” 

Charles sighed and pulled Arthur in to give him a chaste kiss. “Yes.” 

Arthur grinned against his lips. “Then get back to the bed so you can fuck me.” 

Arthur could feel the hitch in Charles’s breath, then hands were on him, pushing him backwards. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the user who commented and my friends that said that i couldn’t just leave it there ..... i needed to hear that because then i wrote 1k more words of cowboy lovin

Arthur fell back onto the bed with a grunt, the wind knocked out of him not by the impact of the surprisingly soft mattress against his back but by the way Charles was looking down at him. His hair hung between them, and Arthur, through the haze of love and lust, made a mental note to braid it once they were ready to go to sleep for the night. He reached up through the curtain and cradled Charles’s cheek as Charles climbed on top of him, straddling Arthur’s hips with his knees. 

“You’re sure, Arthur?” He asked, leaning down to speak as gently as he could. 

“Of course. You’re sure, too?” Arthur looked up at him, feeling the desperation in Charles’s gaze, and smiled. 

“Yes,” Charles whispered, “can’t offer me something so–” his breath hitched as he felt Arthur’s leg brush just barely against his aching cock “–so tempting and think I would be anything but sure about–oh, Arthur–” Words forgotten, he gasped and lifted a hand to help himself out, but Arthur stopped him. 

“If you’re willing to wait just a little longer,” he said, so, _so_ quiet, “I want you inside of me.” He watched as his words sank in, the spark of desire growing hotter in Charles’s eyes. 

Hands, warm and gentle, held Arthur to the mattress as Charles left the semi-embrace, letting go once he was moving too far from Arthur to maintain the touch. Arthur didn’t mind, for the moment Charles was settled, half-sitting up against the headboard, Arthur was joining him. He half-considered placing a kiss on the head of Charles’s cock, but decided otherwise in order to straddle Charles, holding himself up just inches above Charles and his desperately hard dick. 

Charles had just reached out, his fingers splaying on the inside of Arthur’s thigh, when Arthur chuckled and grabbed at his wrist. He pulled it away and upwards, pressing the palm of Charles’s hand against his lips. 

“No need for any fingers,” he said against the warm skin, “I’m ready.”

Charles let out a low whine, letting his eyes fall closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Arthur released his hand, then planted his own on Charles’s broad shoulders and gripped firmly. Charles snapped his eyes open, unwilling to miss even a single moment of what was coming. And _who_ , soon. Charles placed his hands on Arthur’s hips to help steady him, gently pressing into the soft flesh of his waist with his thumbs. 

Arthur sighed, light and excited, as he started to lower himself down. They both reached to line Charles up at the same time, knocking their hands together just between their cocks. 

“I’ll get it,” Charles offered, “you’ve enough to worry about.” 

Arthur laughed and rocked his hips down, just barely brushing his wet heat against Charles’s tip. 

Charles choked on air, all but keeping himself from jerking his hips up to meet Arthur halfway at the tease. 

“I don’t have to worry about anything,” Arthur answered, bringing himself just out of reach again, “not when I’m with you.”

“I love you,” Charles whispered, feeling his chest and face heat up with love as his lower stomach coiled and burned with arousal. “But for the love of God, _please_ stop teasing me.” 

Arthur smiled, a soft blush rising to his cheeks. “Of course, my love.” He reached down and grabbed Charles’s leaking cock, assertive but unsurprisingly gentle, to line it up with his entrance. “You ready?” He asked, as Charles tried in vain to stop his breath from hitching so violently from the contact. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, and used every ounce of his remaining self control to keep his eyes from rolling back when Arthur started to sink down, taking the whole of Charles’s dick in only a few moments. “Oh, Arthur,” he murmured, earning a happy hum. 

“Yes, Charles?” He wasn’t moving, just sitting on Charles’s lap, completely filled, and it drove Charles mad. 

“Feels so nice…”

Arthur hummed again, then started to slowly roll his hips. He closed his eyes and gripped at Charles’s shoulders again, picking up the pace and starting to lift himself up before sliding back down until he was flush against Charles once more.

“You’re still alright?” Charles asked between staggered breaths while they both stayed perfectly still.

“Yes, love. Focus on _you_ now.” Arthur felt that heat growing again, a little reluctant this time. He hadn’t waited long enough to be able to come so blissfully again, but his main concern was getting Charles off, so he continued. He seated himself fully, then started rocking once more, feeling Charles’s cock twitching inside of him and his strong hands holding Arthur steady. 

Charles tightened his grip as he got closer, his breaths coming shallow and fast and his legs twitching. “Arthur,” he whined after drawing in a slow but hitching breath, “Arthur, I-”

Arthur continued to move, hushing Charles gently. “Go ahead, for me.” 

That was all Charles needed to come with a low moan, his every muscle tensing until they nearly hurt. Finally, he went limp under Arthur as he came down from the orgasm. Arthur raised himself up, grinning like a fool when Charles subconsciously lifted his hips to follow, and reached for something to clean them both up before the come could start dripping down his legs. He settled on his bandana, and, choosing to just wash it later, started wiping his thighs. 

“That’s your mask, Arthur,” Charles said after a few moments. Arthur wasn’t aware that his eyes were open yet. “-for _jobs_.”

“I’ll clean it. No one will know except you and me,” he countered. “Besides, it’ll always remind me I have someone to stay safe for.” 

Charles bit at his lip for a second, then he was reaching for Arthur’s free hand. Arthur offered it, and Charles held it in his so gently that if his hands weren’t so warm (and calloused), Arthur may not have even known the grip was there. “I love you,” Charles whispered. “So much.” 

Arthur smiled down at him and leaned over to press a tender kiss against his mouth. “I know. I love you too.” He slid down so he was laying next to Charles on the bed, letting go of Charles’s hand to reach for the covers. “You want to go to bed like this, or get some clothes on first?”

Charles helped him lift the blankets over them, rolling over once they were both covered. He grabbed at Arthur’s waist under the covers and pulled him close. “This is fine, I think.” 

“Good,” Arthur murmured. “Then there’ll be no need to get undressed again in the morning.” 

Charles chuckled. “You’d better keep your cold-ass feet to yourself tonight, then. Or I won’t make love to you in the morning.” 

“Sounds like a deal, Mister Smith.” He slid close and pressed his face into the side of Charles’s neck, breathing in slow. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, charthur tumblr is [here](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com/)


End file.
